


The Hales' Wails

by lexeetee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexeetee/pseuds/lexeetee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep conversation between Derek and Peter, that reveals the depths of their characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hales' Wails

Peter and Derek sit in a room, being broody, probably.

Peter wailed mournfully "I have a daughter! That's a plausible thing! Her name is Malia"

"How odd" Derek exclaimed, "for my dead mother who is dead, and your sister's name was Talia"

He exhaled a deep, broody sigh "I really miss my sister Laura, who you killed, and my other sister Cora, who's existence was never really explained and now she's gone to be on Reign"

Peter replied mournfully but also snarkily "Don't forget, Derek; your third cousin twice removed named Eric"

"Oh yes, Peter; and your pet goldfish Rita Skeeter" Derek said

All of this probably definitely happened, and also they were both shirtless


End file.
